Zortak
Zortak is a Skakdi and mercenary from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Zortak came into existence on Zakaz, as do all Skakdi. He eventually met Makuta Cekadax, who recruited him as a mercenary into her army. His skills soon made themselves apparent, and he was officially recognized as an Elite among his fellow mercenaries. He was sent along with the rest of Cekadax's forces to attack the Order of Altronia. Ikirro and Recapar got Zortak together with a few dozen mercenaries to invade Altronia Fortress as an advance party. Zortak ran into five of the Vindicators, Suntrah, Bultrox, Panuko, Vaturi, and Lohrua, in a dormitory and was temporarily detained. However, the clever Skakdi fooled them into stnading in the way of his eyebeams, which gave him the opportunity to escape. He barely escaped, with Bultrox's sword cleaving a door in half behind Zortak as he ran. The Skakdi managed to get away and rejoined the main body of Cekadax's army. He almost killed Levuku in battle, but a surprise attack from Zallirix saved the youth. Later, once the Yelnir forces arrived and turned the tide of battle toward the Order of Altronia's side, he decided to desert. After a brief conversation with Slaryka, who was ordered to kill deserters from the battle, Zortak convinced the Hokanuka that he meant to go seek a peaceful lifestyle elsewhere, and so persuaded Slaryka to let him leave. Slaryka continued to follow Zortak, though, unbeknownst to the Skakdi. Zortak did in fact lie to Slaryka, for he went to Crystal Island to hire himself out to the Revolutionaries under Rularx. He was subsequently inducted into their ranks, along with Myriax. He was set to attack the Vindicators and Universal Alliance by Rularx, and was eventually kicked down by Vohk, held back by Ferrak, and had his gun destroyed by Lohura before being knocked out cold. He was later drawn into another realm by an out-of-control Time Dilation Accelerator portal. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Elemental Lightning Control': Zortak has control over the element of Lightning, to the extent that he can electrify his sword. Any further usage of his power is impossible outside of combination with that of another Skakdi. *'Ricochet Vision': Zortak can fire eyebeams that bounce off solid surfaces until, they strike the desired target. These beams are not light-based, thus making the texture of the target inconsequential to the beams' effects. Zortak is, oddly, vulnerable to the effects of his own eyebeams, thus making it possible to use this power against him. *'Repulsion': Zortak can repulse objects from him forcefully. He can initiate this power easily with a touch, or at a distance with a bit more willpower. Zortak can also repulse the ground to float through the air. *'Strength': Zortak, like most Skakdi, is physically strong, more so than the average Toa. *'Agility': Zortak is exceptionally agile for a Skakdi, with bodily coordination exceeding that of most of his brethren. This enables him to move swiftly and surely, dodging blows with ease and quickly setting up his own. *'Speed': Zortak is a swift fighter, faster than many. However, he is not exceptionally fast, as demonstrated by Bultrox being a much faster fighter than he. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant': Zortak is a seasoned fighter with many tricks up his sleeve. *'Deception': Zortak is clever, which enables him to fight deceptively and fool others with ease. *'Intelligence': Zortak is far from stupid. Tools Zortak carries a broadsword which he can electrify, and a machine gun that fires bullets, one type small and solid, the other type large and explosive, as well as grappling lines. Personality and Traits Zortak is combat-loving, as most Skakdi are, but is also more cool and collected than most. This is partially because he has no Spine Slugs, and just because it is his nature. Zortak is also very persistent, only choosing for flee when the situation is dire, he has other orders, or his client is dead. Trivia * His Ricochet Vision was inspired by the Black Tarantula from the MC2 universe. * His figure is correctly scaled with Inika-style figures, unlike the original Skakdi design, which was a little too short. * Zortak is awesome. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Skakdi Category:Bounty Hunters